A Lesson On Love
by Caffeine-Book-Addict
Summary: Michael goes to the penthouse to help Sam, Danny, and Molly decorate the Christmas tree, and he ends up overhearing a conversation and having a talk with Sam about it.


Hey Guys! It's been literally _forever_ since I written for GH, huh? This is the first installment of my 'Twelve Days Before Christmas' story challenge for myself. Not all of them will be GH, or Chrsitmas stories, but I decided to start it off with a GH one.

I don't own GH or the characters.

Hope you enjoy!

0_

Sam stood in the living room of the penthouse, watching Molly and Danny decorate the Christmas tree. She smiled at her sister and son.

There was a soft knock on the door. Sam opened it, revealing Michael.

"Michael? I didn't think you'd come," Sam said, surprised. She stepped aside to let him in anyways.

"You and Danny are some of the only family I have left. Sorry I'm late though, Monica was making me promise to make sure you and Danny would come on Chrsitmas Day..." Michael explained.

"Of course," Sam agreed.

Michael smiled.

0_

Danny toddled over to Michael, and wrapped his arms around Michael's leg.

Michael chuckled, lifting Danny into his arms.

"Hey there bud," Michael said.

Danny grinned.

Michael noticed how much Danny really did look like Jason.

0_

Later on that afternoon, there was another knock on the door.

Sam opened it again, and saw Kiki on the other side. She was glad Michael had taken Danny upstairs for a nap.

"Kiki, what're you doing here?" Sam wondered.

"I have a gift for Danny, and since i won't be able to see you guys on Christmas, I thought I'd drop it off now," Kiki explained.

"Come on in," Sam stepped aside, praying Danny would be fussy and Michael would have to stay up there longer.

0_

"So, what have you been up to recently?" Sam wondered. She and Kiki had sat on the couch.

"Well, not much... You know, since Michael and I broke up," Kiki sighed.

Sam placed a hand on Kiki's knee. "He'll come around," she promised.

"No," Kiki disagreed. "I don't think he will. I really screwed up this time, Sam. I wanted to tell him. Every single time I saw him I wanted to tell him. But I didn't want him to lose both of his fathers," she said.

"I understand. I've kept things from people trying to spare their feelings, but the best thing is to just be honest," Sam said.

"I don't deserve him forgiving me. I even understand why he slept with Rosalie. I deserved that. I just wish he'd forgive Morgan or Carly. But I'm glad he has you and Danny, and the Quartermaines," Kiki explained.

"It'll get better I promise. Michael has been hurt a lot, but in honestly believe he'll forgive you. Maybe not anytime soon, but I think he will," Sam smiled gently.

"Thanks," Kiki responded with a small smile of her own. "I need to get going, but it was nice seeing you again, and I'll have to see Danny next time too," she stood.

"Yes, I agree. I hope you have a good Christmas," Sam walked Kiki to the door.

"You too," Kiki said before Sam closed the door.

0_

Right after the door closed, Michael walked down stairs.

"How much did you hear?" Sam wondered.

"Enough," Michael said. "Do you really think I should forgive her?" He wondered.

"Michael, she was just trying to protect you. If there was anything I could do to get Jason back, I would. We were apart for too long, and then he died. I regret not going to him sooner. I will always regret that, so if you and Kiki can work things out, you should. Don't end up like me, Michael. Don't wait until it's too late," Sam said.

Michael didn't respond.

"I can't force you to do anything. But just think about it. She only wanted to protect you. She didn't want to see you hurt. Think about what you would have done in her position," Sam suggested.

"Not lie to her," Michael's tone became harsh.

"Michael," Sam chided.

Michael sighed. "I would have told her. I'd be too guilty not to," he said.

"She would have told you, but Franco did first. I bet you the next time she would have felt the need to tell you she would have. Which according to her was always," Sam said.

Michael pondered it silently.

0_

"I'll see you on Christmas, Sam," Michael smiled at the woman.

"Yes, you will. And I really want you to think about what we talked about," Sam said.

"I will," Michael promised.

"Alright. Give Monica my best and tell her we'll see her soon," Sam smiled.

"Alright. Goodbye, Sam," Michael hugged her.

"Bye, Michael," Sam watched at Michael kissed Danny on the he'd before leaving.

0_

There was a knock on the door.

Kiki opened it, wondering who it could be.

She was shocked at who it was.

Standing there was Michael.

0_

So, yeah. I know a lot of people don't like Kiki and Michael, but if you do, and you want me to continue to do what happens, I will.

I apologize for posting this so late, but I was procrastinating on finishing it, and I had classes, and other stuff, but the others should be posted earlier in the day.

If you have any suggestions, leave them in the reviews, and uh, leave a review to tell me what you thought.

Thanks,

JasamLanteLuva


End file.
